Athena, Pegaso y Equuleus
by javipozos
Summary: Un simple cambio en la historia es capaz de alterar en gran manera el futuro o al menos lo suficiente para generar algo impredecible.
1. PARTE 1

Athena, Pegaso y Equuleus

Parte 1

Año 1983

No había pasado mucho desde que Seiya había sido separado de su hermana Seika y fue llevado a la Mansión Kido para iniciar un proyecto de Orfanato Graad con el fin de reclutar aspirantes a santos.

En cuanto al niño, no se permitía estar triste ya que se juró que algún día estaría con su hermana mayor otra vez. En cuanto a sus nuevos amigos no podía decir mucho pero 4 de ellos eran los más cercanos en su círculo de amistad de ellos: El tranquilo Shiryu, el melancólico Hyoga, el noble Shun y el intrépido Ikki.

Sin embargo, había una cierta niña que no le agradaba para nada y se trataba de la nieta del millonario que los acogió a todos, la pequeña Saori Kido. La chiquilla era malcriada, molesta y bastante insoportable pero por una extraña razón ella últimamente se había tomado muy personal su desdén en contra de su persona.

Sin que el se diera cuenta, la niña lo espiaba a través de la ventana donde contemplaba al jovencita en el jardín sin tener idea porque últimamente se estaba interesando en ese niño tan terco y que desafiaba a su autoridad.

Su abuelo la había regañado severamente hace un tiempo por su actitud y estaba bastante enojada por ello pero aún así, no dejaba de pensar en porqué ese niño no le hacía caso. Desobedeciendo a su abuelo, ella fue al jardín y Seiya la vio cara a cara con una fusta en la mano como siempre.

—¿No te rindes, verdad?—dijo con desdén el castaño.

—No voy a ceder hasta que te monte a caballo—le respondió la niña muy decidida.

—Obligame—.

Ella volvió a darle un golpe pero fue detenido otra vez por la mano fuerte del castaño y esta vez se la quitó para la sorpresa de la pelilila.

—Devuélveme mi fusta—le exigió ella molesta.

—No, alcánzala si quieres—.

El chico se fue corriendo y Saori fue tras de él con prisa porque no iba a dejar que eso pasara. Ninguno de los dos se daría cuenta que se estaban alejando demasiado de la casa principal y la diosa ya estaba agitada a los pocos minutos de correr.

—¿Ya te cansaste? Eso te pasa por no jugar seguido—se burló Seiya que parecía tener energía infinita.

—¡Devuélveme mi fusta!—.

—Claro que no—

—¡¿Por qué no me haces caso?!—reclamó bastante molesta la niña.

—¡No voy a hacer algo tan humillante!—le respondió sin rodeos el niño.

—¡Soy rica, puedo hacer lo que quiera! ¡Tienes que hacerme caso!—.

—¡No tienes ningún derecho de humillar a otros por tus caprichos, Saori! ¡Mira como dejaste a Jabu hace unos días, por eso es que no tienes amigos! ¡Nadie querría estar a lado de una niña mimada caprichosa y mimada como tú!—exclamó bastante colérico el jovencito.

Al terminar esa frase, el chico vio que las lágrimas de la pequeña corrían a mares y se dio cuenta de que se le había pasado la mano con lo que dijo.

—¡Te odio!—.

La chiquilla salió corriendo llorando olvidando lo de la fusta y Seiya se sintió mal porque era evidentemente feminista, sintiendo que fue bastante cruel. Después de un rato, Saori estaba en su cuarto bastante deprimida y es que el niño fue bastante directo y certero con lo que había dicho. ¿De verdad era tan mala y por eso no tenía amigos? ¿Por qué aún después de eso no podía dejar de pensar en aquel niño?

Pasaron unos días después de eso, y Saori personalmente fue a donde estaba el futuro santo de Pegaso con sus amigos y los huérfanos no sabían exactamente qué estaba pasando.

—Seiya, necesito hablar contigo ahora mismo—le dijo muy seria la pelilila.

El joven sabía lo que estaba pasando pero notó en los ojos de la millonaria que no había intenciones agresivas sino más de seriedad y leve preocupación por algún motivo extraño. Los demás niños no tenían idea de que estaba pasando como para que la malcriada heredera llegara sin Tatsumi al lugar y ninguno se dio cuenta que el viejo Mitsumasa Kido estaba a lo lejos viendo esta curiosa escena entre su nieta adoptiva y uno de sus hijos no reconocidos.

En un lugar alejado de la mansión y que nadie exploraba a menudo, la diosa y el futuro santo estaban a solas y el pobre niño no sabía que iba a hacer.

—Seiya, yo… ¿Cómo puedo tener amigos?—preguntó la chiquilla con algo de dificultad.

—¿Eh, amigos?—dijo confundido el niño.

—Yo quiero tener amigos pero… Yo soy muy mala—alegó la diosa.

—Oye, tú no eres mala. Yo… —.

Ninguno de los dos dijo algo más y es que el asunto se había tornado de los más incómodo aunque la niña fue la que rompió el hielo.

—Lo siento por lo del otro día—.

—Lamento haberte dicho esas cosas—.

—No, tienes razón. Soy una niña mala—alegó Saori un poco incómoda.

—Todos cometemos errores pero lo importante es saber admitirlos. Eso me dijo una vez mi hermana Seika—.

—¿Tienes hermana? ¿Por qué mi abuelo no la trajo contigo?—.

—No lo sé, solo trajo niños—.

En ese momento, Saori oyó que Tatsumi la llamaba y temiendo que fuera a golpear a Seiya la chica se fue repentinamente a ver a su guardaespaldas y el castaño se escondió.

—¿Dónde estaba señorita Kido? No debería estar sola en estos lugares—recalcó el sujeto pelón.

—No se preocupe, me sentía aburrida en la mansión y salí a tomar aire—.

—Su abuelo la llama, tiene que venir conmigo—.

Seiya veía como Saori se iba y la niña volteó para darle una sonrisa, diciendo de forma no verbal que no lo delataría. Un rato después, la millonaria estaba en el despacho de su abuelo y este la miraba algo curioso.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa abuelito?—preguntó la diosa confundida.

—No es muy importante que digamos pero hoy en la mañana pude ver que te hiciste amiga de uno de los huérfanos—.

—No es cierto abuelito, yo…—trató de negar avergonzada la diosa.

—No estoy regañándote. Hay algo que te quiero contar pero no se lo digas aún a nadie—.

En ese momento, la diosa se enteró de una historia bastante particular acerca de sus orígenes. Su vida humana no era más que una farsa momentánea y en algún momento ella habría de tomar su destino pero los niños del Orfanato Graad serían sus guardianes.

—¿Por qué no lo supe antes?—preguntó la pequeña Saori confundida y ansiosa ante esa información.

—No me queda demasiado tiempo de vida y quiero que tomes mucha importancia a tu futuro, en cualquier momento tu destino va a alcanzarte y necesitarás todo el apoyo posible—.

Después de esa platica, la niña estaba más que confundida acerca de su rol en este mundo y que si tenía que salvarlo, iba a tener que buscar aliados pero lamentaba no tener amigos cerca. Este asunto la dejó pensando unos días y a veces quería estar sola porque no sabía que hacer siendo una terrible responsabilidad a su corta edad.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa?—se escuchó una voz al fondo.

Al parecer Seiya pasó y notó lo deprimida que se encontraba la chiquilla pero realmente no quería mostrar debilidad a esta situación.

—No es nada, es que yo…—.

—Si tienes algún problema, yo puedo ayudar. Para eso estoy aquí—le dijo el chico confiado en si mismo.

—No, no es nada. Es que mi abuelo me regañó, es todo—mintió la niña.

—Oh bueno, tal vez no debes hacer más travesuras y ser más responsable. Creo que no soy el indicado para eso, tan solo has lo que creas correcto—mencionó Seiya sonriente.

—No sé qué hacer con eso, soy una niña inmadura y hago cosas malas por mis caprichos—.

—Con que no hagas lo mismo que Tatsumi es un avance—aconsejó el jovencito.

—Jaja, creo que si. Lo siento por todo—.

—Ya deja de disculparte a cada rato, mejor comencemos desde cero y seamos amigos—le sugirió Seiya.

—¿Amigos? ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? ¿Por qué seríamos amigos? No he sido buena contigo—.

—Eeeh, creo que no hay un motivo en especial. Los amigos se perdonan los errores del otro si no lo vuelven a hacer—.

A pesar de que Seiya era bastante distraído, sus palabras no tenían maldad en lo absoluto y la tristeza de la diosa desapareció al instante. Tal vez era una señal de que mientras tuviera un amigo las cosas no serían imposibles.

—Si quiero ser tu amiga, aunque no soy buena en eso—sonrió apenada la chiquilla.

—Eso ya lo veremos, me tengo que ir. Los demás deben preguntarse donde estoy, te veo más tarde—se despidió el niño corriendo.

Saori no lo sabría pero ese fue el comienzo de una hermosa amistad que se transformaría en un amor tan apasionado y sincero que trascendería el tiempo. Los dos niños en unos meses eran los mejores amigos y se contaban de todo, un evento que no pasaría desapercibido por los demás huérfanos que no tenían idea de como fue que Seiya le hizo para que la Saori mandona sufriera un cambio de personalidad de 180 grados siendo muy agradable.

Sin embargo, todo lo bueno llegaría a su fin y es que los huérfanos de la Fundación Graad tendría que afrontar su misión en la vida y serían mandados a todas partes del mundo, siendo esta una decisión que le rompería el corazón a la diosa ya que sería separada de Seiya por bastante tiempo y por lo que había dicho Tatsumi su supervivencia sería mínima.

A pesar de sus súplicas, el viejo Mitsumasa le hizo entender que si Seiya tenía que protegerla esto sería necesario y tuvo que reprimir su tristeza pero no podía evitar sentirse sola. El lugar que le tocó a su santo sería Grecia, justamente donde el Santuario estaba y que por derecho era suyo pero según su abuelo había un usurpador en el lugar y estaba segura que muchos en ese lugar estaban podridos hasta la médula.

Su lado divino estaba comenzando a relucir cada vez más pero sin duda su lado humano estaba más en control. Seiya estaba a punto de irse en unos días cuando Saori pidió hablar con el por última vez para sentirse más tranquila.

—Sabíamos que esto iba a pasar, ¿verdad?—susurró la chica bastante triste pero resignada.

La niña no había podido aguantar más ocultarle la verdad sobre su origen divino y se lo contó a Seiya ya que no quería guardar secretos y él la entendió.

—Lo sé, pero te prometo que volveré en 6 años. Te juro que a pesar de los años seguiremos siendo amigos—sonrió con confianza el jovencito.

—No quiero que mueras, no lo soportaría—le confesó la chica.

—Te prometo que eso no pasará, aún tengo cosas que hacer en esta vida—.

En ese momento, la diosa le dio una cadena de flores al niño y este se quedó confundido por ese detalle pero no se opuso a ello ya que era un regalo.

—Esto es para que me recuerdes, no lo vayas a perder—le dijo con algo de tristeza la mujercita por este momento.

—El tiempo se nos pasará muy rápido, cuando te des cuenta estaré de vuelta—.

Esas palabras le dieron esperanza a la diosa y al día siguiente los huérfanos partieron a sus destinos. Unos meses después, el viejo Mitsumasa Kido murió y Saori quedó a cargo de los ingresos de la empresa.

Cómo método alternativo del proyecto de los huérfanos, había surgido otra iniciativa las cuales eran las saintias que eran la guardia personal de Athena. Muchas niñas serían entrenadas en Suiza a diferencia del entrenamiento que poseían los huérfanos.

Para aliviar su soledad, la señorita Alicia Mii fue puesta bajo sus servicios y siendo en ese momento una cómplice de sus acciones pero en el fondo no era lo mismo sin Seiya en el lugar. Los 6 años se pasaron bastante rápido pero a la vez se sintieron eternos para la diosa que no sabía que había pasado con su mejor amigo. Con la edad de 13 años, la diosa había decidido hacer su jugada finalmente ya que varios de los huérfanos y algunas saintias comenzarían a llegar.

Año 1990…

Kyoko, Mii y Katja serían las primeras en llegar siendo seguidas de algunos de los santos de bronce, en particular Jabu. En cuanto a Seiya aún no se tenían noticias de su paradero y la personalidad de la diosa se volvió un poco más fría y apagada, porque sus emociones eran más divinas y menos humanas.

Sin embargo, ella no contaba con la amenaza de la diosa Eris justo antes de que comenzara el proyecto del Torneo Galáctico y allí conoció a una jovencita bastante particular que le recordó a cierto niño.

La hermosa pero masculina Shoko era la original yorishiro de la diosa Eris pero por azares del destino la que terminó ocupando su lugar fue su hermana mayor Kyoko. Ella no lo dijo en su momento pero se sentía realmente culpable de no poder protegerlas a ambas.

La gran resolución de la adolescente por querer salvar a su hermana le recordó tanto a su amigo Seiya que su frío corazón volvió a despertar y su lado más humano salió a la luz. Los ataques de Eris empezaron a darse y Shoko se convirtió en la saintia de Equuleus ya que compartía junto a su hermana la misma constelación protectora.

Lamentablemente, por desgracia de las cosas Kyoko terminó sacrificándose y se llevó a la diosa malvada junto a ella, partiéndole el corazón a su hermana y generando un terrible sentimiento de culpa en su interior por no poderle cumplir su promesa de salvarla. En su intento de expiar ese terrible pecado, la diosa le dio la opción a su amiga que hiciera su vida normal ya que no deseaba exponerla a los peligros que eso implicaba ya que el asunto del Santuario se tornaría bastante peligroso a partir de que se realizara el Torneo Galáctico.

En cuanto a Shoko, ella era una jovencita cuyos orígenes no los conocía pero era la hija menor de la líder saintia y ahora tenía a su cargo la cloth de Equuleus. Había perdido a su hermana recientemente y estaba más que devastada por lo sucedido pero la otra cosa que la tenía preocupada es que Saori le había pedido que llevara una vida normal.

Ahora mismo su cabeza era una encrucijada de sentimientos y miraba el único recuerdo de lo que tenía de Kyoko que era un collar en forma del caballo alado Pegaso. Por una coincidencia del destino el viento le arrebató ese artilugio pero un chico con una cloth la recuperó en un acto de reflejo.

—Sé te cayó esto, ten más cuidado la próxima vez. Pegaso, ¿verdad? Esa es mi constelación protectora—le dijo bastante animado el joven.

—¿Eh, una armadura? ¿Quién eres tú?—preguntó sorprendida por lo sucedido.

—Seiya, Seiya de Pegaso—.

En ese momento, la chica vio el recuerdo de su hermana mayor y empezó a llorar sin recordar que había un chico presente y Seiya recordó cierto incidente con Saori cuando la hizo llorar y pensó que lo había hecho de nuevo.

—¿Dije algo malo?—preguntó con cierto miedo por eso.

—No, no es eso. Es que este es el único recuerdo de mi hermana—.

—Oh, entiendo. Yo también tengo a una hermana desaparecida pero no me voy a rendir hasta volverla a ver, no quisiera que me viera llorar ahora mismo—alegó el joven con su espíritu de esperanza ante la adversidad.

Para Shoko este joven le causaba una sensación bastante misteriosa de empatía y agrado porque al parecer ellos se entendían en ciertas cosas. Sin embargo, le dio algo de curiosidad al ver que Seiya tenía una pulsera de flores que no correspondía a su actitud.

—¿Por qué tienes eso?—señaló la pelirroja.

—Ah, esto. Es el regalo de Saori, es una buena amiga que tengo. Voy a verla en la mañana porque es mi primera día en Japón en mucho tiempo—.

—¿Saori Kido?—.

—¿La conoces?—preguntó Shoko curiosa.

—Es mi mejor amiga, le voy a dar una sorpresa cuando llegue. Cuando me despedí de ella fue muy triste pero ahora las cosas volverán a ser iguales—.

¿Mejores amigos? Este sujeto parecía ser de su misma edad y aún así que un santo sea el mejor amigo de ella era algo extraño. Realmente no tenía mucho de conocerla y no sabía nada de su vida, por lo que la curiosidad la invadió y estaba decidida a obtener respuestas por el castaño.

—¿Te puedo hacer unas preguntas? Es que quiero saber algo de Saori Kido, te invito a comer algo—.

—Ah bueno, no tengo más que hacer ahora—aceptó sin malicia el chico.

Esto bien podría parecer una cita entre dos jóvenes con personalidades similares y afines pero más que nada parecia una entrevista de trabajo.

—Así que tu eres una saintia, no sabía que eso existiera. ¿Y tu máscara?—.

—Según Saori y sus amigas no las usan. Realmente no entendí mucho—.

—Es una coincidencia que mi constelación y la tuya sean hermanas. Apuesto a que Saori se va a reír de esto cuando se entere—mencionó el joven divertido.

—La verdad jamás la he visto reírse en lo absoluto. Casi siempre tiene un porte de elegancia y seriedad eternas. Es una emo diosa—.

—¿Eh? ¿Saori una emo? Ah, por favor. La Saori que yo conocí era bastante agresiva pero tierna cuando se le llegaba a conocer. Tal vez fue bastante el cambio que tuvo desde que me fui, te prometo que la haré reírse más seguido—.

Aparentemente, este sujeto no le tenía el más mínimo respeto a la posición tanto económica como divina de Saori pero si que se preocupaba por ella a su modo.

—También tengo que decirle unas cosas a ella sobre el Santuario, es peor de lo que ella cree. Averigüé algunas cosas sobre cómo es adentro y no le va a gustar. ¿Alguien del Santuario ha atacado?—.

—De ellos no tuvimos problemas, solo un percance con una diosa y mi hermana murió. Así que Saori está en peligro, no puedo quedarme con las manos cruzadas. Mi hermana tenía como propósito protegerla y yo no puedo fallar en cumplir su último deseo—declaró decidida la chica.

—Creo que Saori me va a matar por hacerte cambiar de opinión. Si me necesitas, voy a estar en la ciudad, mañana voy a verla y a darle una sorpresita—.

—¿Puedo acompañarte mañana? Necesito hablar seriamente con ella sobre eso—le pidió la pelirroja.

—No seas muy brusca, Saori es muy llorona en esa clase de situaciones—.

A la mañana siguiente, ambos ponis alados estaban frente a la Mansión Kido y se les había invitado a pasar por parte de Tatsumi. Saori estaba en su oficina viendo sobre los combates que se estaban desarrollando en el Torneo Galáctico muy segura de que el Santuario atacaría.

—Señorita Kido, Seiya acaba de llegar a la Mansión y quiere verla—le avisó Tatsumi al respecto.

En ese momento, algunas hojas que ella sostuvo se le cayeron de las manos y al ver entrar a su mejor amigo después de muchos años, por instinto salió corriendo a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas sin ver que Shoko estaba detrás de él y que Tatsumi tenía la boca abierta ante ello.

—Seiya, me alegra mucho verte de nuevo. Si cumpliste tu promesa—le dijo la chica olvidando por un momento sus problemas personales y comenzó a llorar.

—Oye, te dije que volvería a final de cuentas. Ya deja de abrazarme que nos están viendo todos—.

En ese momento, la diosa cayó en cuenta de la situación y se puso tan roja que se volteó deseando que la tierra se la tragara. Shoko por su parte si que estaba sorprendida del enorme cambio de personalidad de la millonaria cuando el joven Pegaso estaba cerca.

—Señorita Kido, le aconsejo que se comporte por favor—.

—¿Shoko, que haces aquí?—preguntó la mujer curiosa tratando de evadir el tema de porque se comportó de forma tan inapropiada pero se puso nerviosa por la cara de burla que le hacía su conocida.

—No te conocía esas mañas, Saori—.

—N-no es lo que tu crees, yo…—dijo nerviosa la diosa viéndose descubierta.

—Te extrañé bastante Saori, te has puesto muy hermosa en todos estos años. Casi no te reconocí—le interrumpió el castaño.

—Oh, ¿crees que estoy bonita? No me he arreglado mucho hoy, que vergüenza. De haber sabido me hubiera maquillado un poco—mencionó la mujer algo halagada pero olvidó que había gente presente.

—Saori tiene novio, Saori tiene novio—se burló Shoko de forma muy infantil.

—¡Seiya no es mi novio, es solo mi amigo!—empezó a reclamar la diosa.

—Pero si estas tan sonrojada, mira como estás. Jamás creí una faceta tuya así, jajajaja—.

—Ya deja de burlarte de Saori, por favor—le dijo el joven santo y Saori se lo agradeció internamente.

Saori empezó a hablar con Seiya de lo que estaba aconteciendo sobre el Torneo Galáctico y después de eso, el santo de Pegaso se enteró de que el viejo Mitsumasa Kido había fallecido un años después de su partida y además se enteró de que su hermana escapó del Orfanato donde estaba y su localización era imposible por el momento.

—Lo siento por no poder ayudarte más, Seiya. Sabes que lo intenté—le pidió disculpas la mujer.

—¿Vas a seguir buscando?—.

—No voy a parar, ella tiene que aparecer en algún lugar. Solo dame unos meses, por favor—.

—Entiendo pero espero que no te tardes demasiado. He esperado mucho—.

—Tienes razón. Por cierto, mañana tienes un combate contra Genji de la Osa Mayor, necesito que participes en el Torneo—le pidió la diosa.

—Sabes que te vas a meter en problemas con el Santuario. Las cosas no soy buena allá —le advirtió el chico.

Saori abrió los ojos y vio que Shoko la miraba preocupada, por lo que entendía que ya sabía pero le daba algo de curiosidad como es que ella venía con Seiya.

—Saori, hablando del tema. Voy a tener que reincorporarme a tus filas, mi hermana así lo habría querido—le dijo la pelirroja a su amiga.

—Shoko, no quisiera que expusieras tu vida. No pude proteger a tu hermana y no deseo que te pase lo mismo—.

—Me niego a aceptar eso, si Kyoko me viera renunciar eso no le gustaría. Voy a tomar mi lugar como saintia de Equuleus y lucharemos juntas contra todos los que se atrevan a ponernos en peligro—.

Saori quedó bastante impresionada por la fuerza de voluntad que la chica tenía pero tenía el presentimiento que el culpable de eso fue Seiya. No tenía pruebas pero tampoco dudas de ellos.

—Seiya, es un gusto volverte a ver. La verdad es que no pensé que siguieras vivo—.

La voz que se escuchó era de Jabu de Unicornio quien había regresado unos días antes a Japón y tenía una cara de presumido ya que era un rival autoproclamado de Seiya.

—Mucho gusto en verte, aaah… ¿Cómo te llamabas?—preguntó el castaño bastante apenado por no recordar bien quién era.

—¡Soy Jabu, imbecil!—.

—Ah ya, eras el caballito de Saori—recordó el santo bastante divertido y burlón.

—¡¿Sólo me recuerdas por eso?!—reclamó el sujeto.

—¿Qué es eso de caballito?—preguntó curiosa Shoko.

—Eh, mejor te diré después—le dijo Saori apenada de su pasado.

Aunque Shoko solo había visto una vez a este sujeto, al verlo actuar de esa manera contra Seiya le hizo enojar bastante pero como mujer entendía bastante bien que esto lo hacía por celos. Era obvio que a Jabu le gustaba Saori pero ella jamás le correspondería ya que su corazón estaba con Pegaso.

—Te voy a vencer en el Torneo Galáctico, Seiya. Saori se merece un mejor protector que tú—le declaró la guerra a su rival el Unicornio.

—Oigan, no se peleen en este lugar. Si van a hacerlo será en el torneo—regañó Tatsumi muy molesto por la situación.

—El pelón tiene razón, la mansión no es para esta clase de discusiones—alegó la pelirroja.

—¡¿A quien le dices pelón?!—.

—Lo siento, Saori. Me tendré que retirar por el momento, parece que no soy grato por algunas personas en esta habitación—se despidió el joven Seiya de allí.

—No te vayas, puedes quedarte en la mansión—le pidió Saori a su amigo.

—Vendré en unos días, no te preocupes—.

El castaño se fue y la diosa miró con enorme furia a Jabu que había echado a perder a propósito su tan esperado reencuentro con Seiya pero después lo castigará de la peor manera. Por su parte, Shoko miró la pelea de Seiya contra Genki de Osa Mayor con bastante admiración de su superior como santo y quizás algo similar a un hermano mayor.

Después de eso, a la pelirroja le consiguieron unos boletos para el torneo y Shoko aceptó ir ya que pelearía Seiya en ese día, por lo que iría a verlo y además estudiaría algo de su estilo de combate. La batalla fue de lo más dura sin duda pero a final de cuentas el joven ganó a duras penas contra el santo de dragón que era bastante fuerte.

Después de ese evento, Katja de Corona Borealis con dos espectros de plata atacaron a Athena y las saintias pero fueron salvados por Mayura de Pavo Real. Después de ese evento, Shoko iría a visitar a Seiya al hospital después de lo sucedido en el torneo.

—Buenos días, espero que no te moleste mi visita—.

—Claro que no, me halaga que vinieras—.

—Vine a despedirme, saldré un tiempo de la ciudad—le dijo con seriedad la pelirroja.

—¿A dónde vas?—.

—Voy a entrenar, necesito ser fuerte para proteger a Saori. Una mujer llamada Marin me va a entrenar—le explico ella.

—Espera, Marin te va a entrenar. Estas pérdida—sonrió divertido el castaño.

—¿La conoces?—.

—Ella es mi maestra y es muy estricta—alegó el joven.

—¿Qué tanto?—.

—Lo suficiente para decirte que desearías no haber nacido al primer minuto de entrenamiento—.

La chica tragó saliva y la verdad se estaba arrepintiendo pero no se iba a retractar ahora y se sentó a su lado con el propósito de esta más cerca.

—¿Me prometes que vas a cuidar a Saori por mi?—.

—Cuenta con ello, Sho. ¿Te puedo decir Sho, verdad?—.

—Dime como prefieras—.

Al día siguiente, la saintia partiría a un nuevo entrenamiento con sus amigas a una isla desierta con Marin y allí ella conocería lo que es el verdadero dolor. Mientras tanto, Seiya y sus amigos quedaron a cargo de la protección de la seguridad de Saori.


	2. PARTE 2

Athena, Pegaso y Equuleus

Parte 2

Aunque realmente Saori lo ocultaba, le encantaba tener a Seiya cerca de ella y en la primera oportunidad le ofreció la oferta de vivir con ella con la excusa de protegerlo, cosa que él aceptó. La guerra civil había empezado y los santos de bronce comenzarían su campaña en contra de los santos de plata que cayeron uno a uno.

Sin embargo, en una ocasión uno de ellos casi tiene éxito y secuestró a Saori para llevarla ante el Patriarca para ser enjuiciada de manera injusta por su blasfemia. Para fortuna de la diosa, fue rescatada por Seiya en el último minuto y cayeron en un acantilado siendo el santo mal herido por la caída.

La preocupación de Saori sin duda fue grande y un beso de parte de la diosa se iba a dar cuando fue interrumpida para su molestia por Shaina y Jamian. Los demás santos de bronce fueron a su rescate después de esa situación y llevaron a Seiya al hospital para que se recuperara.

Numerosos ataques se dieron en muy poco tiempo y el Santuario no daba tregua para exterminar a la que ellos creían que era una falsa diosa. Por ello, Saori decidió que iría al Santuario sin previo aviso para negociar con el Patriarca.

¿Y si todo salía mal? Saori no le temía a morir pero la seguridad de sus amigos era prioridad y más la de Seiya de quien no podía negar que se hallaba profundamente enamorada. Todo este poco tiempo sirvió para darse cuenta de lo mucho que lo amaba y cada vez era más intenso.

Por ello, ella lo citó en su habitación aprovechando que no había nadie en la mansión que la molestara y Seiya llegó para ver que deseaba su amiga.

—Saori, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Estás preocupada por lo de ir al Santuario?—preguntó Seiya con seriedad.

—La verdad estoy muy aterrada, me muero de miedo. No es la muerte lo que me preocupa sino que ustedes salgan afectados, sobre todo tú—dijo con mucha tristeza la mujer.

—Ya verás que todo va a salir muy bien, te prometo que yo te voy a proteger con mi vida—.

—Seiya, eso es lo que yo temo más. Si mueres, no podría seguir adelante. No veo un futuro sin ti a mi lado—le dijo con mucha depresión la diosa.

—Saori, nadie va a morir. Después de que tomes tu lugar, vamos a salir adelante. Ya verás que estará bien—.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento, algo malo va a pasar y no quiero morir sin arrepentirme de decirte esto—.

—¿De que hablas, Saori?—preguntó confundido el castaño.

—Seiya, yo te amo—le confesó la verdad la chica.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Qué tú que?—dijo incrédulo el joven.

—Yo te amo desde que éramos niños—.

La verdad esto era demasiado repentino para el joven santo y aunque era muy cercano a Saori, sin duda que alguien como ella le tuviera esa clase de afecto era bastante sorpresivo.

—Saori, yo no sé qué decir. Todo esto fue inesperado—.

—No te preocupes, no planeaba que correspondieras mis sentimientos. Solo quería decirlo por si algo malo me llega a ocurrir. Quiero que después de esto hagas tu vida como alguien normal. Esta vida no te la mereces, yo te arruiné la vida y no quiero que te pase algo malo—le comento la diosa aparentando fuerza.

A pesar de que Saori realmente deseaba sacrificarse por los demás como la diosa protectora de la Tierra, Seiya la conocía como la palma de su mano y sabía que en realidad ella se moría por dentro y deseaba estar junto a él por siempre.

—Aunque tú me lo pidas, sabes que no voy a obedecerte esta vez. Aunque me pidas que te deje sola, no voy a abandonarte sin importa la situación. No es mi deber proteger a Athena sino a ti Saori—le habló el Pegaso con la seriedad que se merecía el momento.

—Seiya—.

—No ocultes tus verdaderos sentimientos, quiero que seas libre de hacer lo que tu quieras también. ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres o sientes?—.

La mente de la diosa era un verdadero enredo y es que solo Seiya lograba destruir esas barreras emocionales que se había encargado de hacer para protegerse de los demás. Había muchas cosas que ella deseaba pero sus deberes eran primero y siempre estaba con el riesgo de morir.

—No quiero perderte, no quiero esta vida. Tengo miedo, no quiero que te vayas de mi lado, te amo demasiado—le confesó en llanto la chica y abrazó con fuerza a su guardián.

Aunque Saori era una diosa, también era humana y no podía ignorar sus sentimientos que había desarrollado en este tiempo. Su rasgo divino había provocado que madurara mentalmente antes de tiempo pero realmente seguía siendo una adolescente que quería divertirse, tener una vida pacífica y tener amigos, y conocer el amor.

—Voy a protegerte, no voy a abandonarte. Te amo, Saori—.

Aunque Seiya no era el más listo de todos, si tenía algo por su mejor amiga pero ella era inalcanzable en todos los sentidos pero aún así ella lo había escogido a él.

—Te amo—.

Saori le dio un beso con todo lo que sentía en ese momento, una mezcla de amargura y amor puro. Según la leyenda, la diosa Athena no tuvo amantes conocidos pero este mito se rompió justo en este momento.

Nadie estaba en la mansión, solo ellos y la noche era bastante oscura. La diosa estaba decidida a no tener arrepentimientos en caso de que algo pasara. Estaban metiéndose en un callejón sin salida pero nada podría empeorar realmente.

El vestido de la diosa cayó y con ello su ropa interior, al mismo tiempo que las vestiduras del guardián. Nada importaba ahora, ni siquiera la guerra civil que se aproximaba en unos días.

—¿Estas segura de esto?—preguntó Seiya algo preocupado.

—Nunca he estado más segura en la vida—.

Justo en ese momento, siglos de virginidad fueron echados a la basura y lo que nadie pudo conseguir el santo de Pegaso lo hizo. Los besos se hacían más intensos y rápidos, mientras el vaivén de caderas aumentaba más y más la libido de ambos.

Sus cuerpos estaban sudados y ambos gemían sus nombres con locura. Cualquiera podría alegar que esto estaban mal porque tenían 13 años pero si tenían edad para matar no era peor que tener sexo y más que sus vidas podrían terminar en cualquier momento.

—Seiya, te amo—.

—No puedo más—.

Por puro instinto, la chica abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a su amado y dejó que pusiera su semilla dentro de ella. Lo quería todo de su amante y dejaría todo a la suerte, no estaba para nada arrepentida de esta decisión.

Ninguno se separó por unos minutos y la habitación estaba más calurosa de los normal. La diosa no sentía miedo ahora que estaba a lado de quien amaba y lucharía por lo que ella creía sin que nadie pisoteara sus sueños de un mundo mejor y pensando también en su felicidad.

Al día siguiente, nadie se había enterado de la noche de pasión que ambos tuvieron pero Shun notaba que ambos se daban miradas extrañas y se lo hizo saber a Hyoga.

—¿Tú crees que algo pasó entre Seiya y la señorita Saori?—preguntó el Cisne confundido.

—No lo creo, estoy seguro de eso—.

—Tenemos que estar pendientes de eso, si alguien se entera ellos la van a pasar mal—.

Aunque sabían que esto estaba mal, la amistad que ellos tenían era lo más importante y definitivamente no permitirían que algo malo les pasara. Por la noche, se empezaron a avistar los ataques de Eris y al parecer ella estaba de vuelta.

Frente a Saori estaban los tres santos de plata transformados en driades y atacaron a la diosa pero ellos fueron repelidos por las Saintias que llegaron de su entrenamiento con Marin justo a tiempo.

—Saori, ¿estás bien?—se vio a Seiya llegar solo para ver a los sujetos derrotados.

—Sí, ellas me salvaron—señaló la diosa.

—Tiempo sin verte, Seiya—saludó Shoko con sus compañeras.

—Puedo sentir que te has vuelto muy fuerte—.

Ambos se sonrieron en complicidad y Saori fue a darle un abrazo sorpresivo a su amiga para la sorpresa de los presentes y con mucho cariño.

—Me alegra de verte, Shoko. Estaba muy preocupada por si algo te pasaba—dijo la diosa feliz.

—¿Es mi imaginación o algo pasó mientras nosotras no estábamos?—preguntó Xian a Mii en susurros.

—¿Qué fue eso de hace rato?—pidió saber Seiya confundido.

—La diosa Eris está de vuelta—.

—Shoko me contó lo de su hermana, entonces tenemos otro enemigo—.

—Voy a tener que ir de inmediato al Santuario. Debo hablar con el Patriarca de una vez por todas, ustedes irán a neutralizar los espíritus que se están acercando al Santuario—declaró la diosa a todos.

—Yo voy a ir contigo al Santuario, yo conozco el lugar—declaró Seiya al respecto.

Saori asintió al respecto porque iba a ser inútil hablar con él sobre el tema y estaba ya decidido desde antes. Mientras que las saintias se encargaban de las almas corruptas, los santos de bronce iniciarían con las peores 12 horas de su vida hasta ahora.

Athena había sido herida de gravedad por una flecha de oro especial que la mataría si no hacían algo y tuvieron que luchar contra los santos de oro. Solo Seiya logró llegar al lugar e Ikki fue asesinado por Saga aparentemente con una Explosión Galáctica.

El santo de Pegaso había sido sumamente apaleado, su cuerpo estaba hecho trizas y su armadura estaba totalmente rota. Aún así, sólo había algo que lo motivaba a seguir adelante: Su amada Saori.

—No puedo rendirme, no ahora que estoy aquí—susurró el castaño levantándose quien sabe como.

—Imposible, ¿de donde saca fuerzas para levantarse?—.

Contra todo pronóstico, Seiya logró noquear por un momento a un Saga desprevenido y confiado. El joven fue a donde estaba el Escudo Aegis y logró levantarlo para así levantar la maldición de la flecha dorada. Finalmente Saori se recuperó y toda la orden dorada le dio su lealtad pero salió corriendo por Seiya y sus amigos que quedaron agonizando por lo sucedido en las 12 Casas.

—No, no, no puedes morir. Dijiste que me amabas e ibas a estar conmigo para siempre, no me puedes dejar sola—dijo para si misma la deidad.

Sin embargo, se veía a Saga postrado ante ella demasiado arrepentido de sus actos y se reveló como el responsable de los eventos que marcaron la vida de la diosa.

—Mi nombre es Saga de Géminis, soy el que intentó matarla. La esperaba para pedirle disculpas—.

—Tu eres el Patriarca impostor, ¿no?—susurró la mujer con la mirada ensombrecida.

En ese momento, el sujeto levantó la mano y Saori sabía que iba a hacer, por lo que en ataque de reflejo, Nike le atravesó el corazón en vez de que él lo hiciera por su cuenta y el santo de oro la veía sorprendido.

—Eres un cobarde, Saga. Te atreves a venir a pedirme disculpas y encima escapas por la puerta fácil quitándote la vida. No, tu muerte jamás pagará todo lo que me has hecho, no… todo lo que mis amigos, todo lo que Seiya sufrió por tus manos. No voy a ensuciar tu nombre, pero jamás vas a tener mi perdón, muere sabiendo que tus actos jamás serán expiados—le dijo la diosa sacando de golpe su arma insignia.

Saga había caído muerto y se fue directo con Seiya que estaba en la parte más alta y Athena lamentaba haber diseñado de esa forma este lugar ahora. Apenas llegó directo a la Estatua de Athena, ella fue a abrazar al santo moribundo de Pegaso mientras el Santuario se hacía cargo de los santos de bronce que sobrevivieron.

—Está es la última vez que dejo que algo malo te pase, no voy a volver a causar problemas. Nadie te volverá a hacer daño—.

Lo que Saori no sabía es que otro amenaza se aproximaba a muy pocas horas y se limpió las lágrimas mientras que el personal del lugar se llevaba al castaño. A lo lejos se sentía el cosmos de Eris y sabía porque había venido.

—No voy a dejar que te lleves a Shoko, diosa maldita. Voy a sacarte de Kyoko de una vez por todas—dijo furiosa la diosa y vio la estatua de Athena—Quizás si…—.

Desquitarse con Saga no fue suficiente para ella y necesitaba sacarse era ira de sus sistema. Tal vez Eris haría ese trabajo sucio pero no quería volver a ser una carga para sus amigos por lo que se puso a buscar los registros que había dejado el antiguo Patriarca.

—¡Aja, la tengo!—exclamó eufórica la diosa.

A pesar de que Shion de Aries había muerto, le había dejado a Athena un conocimiento especial que le serviría para la guerra santa contra Hades por si acaso pero tenía que hacer una prueba con una diosa de quinta como Eris.

—¿Athena, a donde se dirige?—preguntó Aioria sorprendido.

—Ustedes saben a donde. No les pido que me acompañen, no estoy feliz con todos ustedes pero protejan bien el Santuario y a mis amigos que lo dieron todo hace unas horas—.

Los presentes veían una mini estatua que estaba en la mano de la diosa y brillaba bastante pero no preguntaron qué era.

—Yo voy a ir con usted, es lo menos que puedo hacer por los santos de bronce—alegó Milo y Saori asintió con una sonrisa ya que era genuina su intención.

—Bien, vamos a ir por esa hija de perra—finalizó la diosa tomando el hombro de Escorpión y Aioria, mientras que Mu los teletransportó a la ubicación.

Mientras que Aioria iría al núcleo del lugar, Milo acompañó a Athena a donde se ubicaba Kyoko poseída por completo por Eris. Si bien, la diosa de la guerra tenía unas cuentas pendientes con la diosa de la discordia desde el incidente de Troya, ahora si era sumamente personal ya que las hermanas de Equuleus eran las principales víctimas aquí.

En cuanto a Shoko, ella estaba cara a cara con su hermana poseída por el chamuco, quien le estaba ofreciendo vivir en el Edén eternamente mientras que la humanidad era infectada por la violencia y la discordia, cosa que no aceptó a pesar de ser su familiar.

—¿Acaso te has escuchado? No puedes invadir el mundo, tú no eres así—alegó la pelirroja demasiado preocupada.

—Puedo y tengo el poder para hacerlo. Athena es una cobarde para admitir que la humanidad ya está corrompida y yo voy a hacer mi voluntad—.

En ese momento, Saori llegó en compañía de Milo al lugar donde Shoko la vio sorprendida ya que se supone que estaba en el Santuario.

—Eris, no vine a charlar así que te doy una advertencia. O dejas el cuerpo de Kyoko por las buenas o me voy a poner verde—le amenazó la pelimorada.

—¿Athena se atreve a lanzarme amenazas? Eso sí es nuevo, puedo sentir tus emociones negativas emanar de tu ser, ¿Qué es lo que te mantiene tan enojada? Ah, ya lo veo. Es tu amante agonizando, él será el primero en caer cuando termine contigo—.

—¿Amante?—balbuceó Milo pero fue interrumpido porque Athena mandó un rayo de cosmos bastante potente que hirió a Kyoko y la estrelló contra un árbol.

—Ten cuidado en tus amenazas, no estoy de humor para chistes sin gracia—le advirtió la diosa de la guerra.

—Eso sí me dolió—se quejó Eris sorprendida de que no haya visto esa reacción.

—¡Saori, no lastimes a mi hermana!—le pidió Shoko pero Athena la miró muy duramente y ella tuvo miedo por primera vez de ella.

—Ella ya no es tu hermana, pero voy a recuperarla ahora mismo—.

—¡Maldita, no te lo voy a perdonar!—gritó colérica la diosa malvada y lanzó la manzana dorada en contra de Athena.

En ese momento, la mini estatua de Athena brilló y reflejó la manzana para después verse que Athena poseía una cloth propia.

—Imposible, no debería estar pasando esto—.

—No he tenido un buen día hoy. Mis amigos están muriendo por culpa de los santos de oro, estuve a punto de fallecer por eso mismo y ahora vienes tú y quieres un conflicto sin sentido. No, los humanos no son malos, es una excusa mala para querer dominar el mundo que yo protejo—.

—¡Esto no se va a quedar así!—.

Kyoko desapareció rápido ya que no iba a poder ganar pero antes de que eso pasara, vio que Shoko temblaba de miedo y esta vio que le echó sangre a su armadura.

—Mu viene en camino, dile que repare tu armadura rápido. Alcánzame en cuanto puedas, yo iré a destruir el núcleo. Tú ve por Shoko, con lo que te he dado tienes una oportunidad contra una diosa malvada—.

En cuanto Athena se fue volando, Milo tragó saliva ya que su diosa daba miedo ahorita mismo y no quería estar en su lado malo.

—Niña, iré con ella ahora mismo. Espera a que llegue Mu para tu armadura—.

El santo de oro fue a ver a Aioria y la pelirroja esperó a que el lemuriano apareciera. El santo de oro no tardó casi nada en reparar su cloth siendo ahora más poderosa que nunca.

—¿Qué es esto?—preguntó la mujer en shock.

—Tu poder podría ser similar al de un santo de oro si elevas al máximo tu cosmos. Ve con tu hermana y arregla esto de una vez por todas, se acercan más enemigos. Yo voy a entretenerlos—le ordenó Mu al respecto.

Una guerra santa bastante corta se dio en un lapso de unas horas hasta que llegó el amanecer. En resumen Aioria y Milo combatieron con un Saga malvado revivido por Eris pero este no pudo hacer nada en contra de una Saori con armadura divina y fue neutralizado.

—¿Otra vez me estas haciendo la vida imposible? ¿Acaso no aprendes?—le dijo con mirada sombría la diosa.

—¡Me niego a recibir órdenes tuyas! ¡Voy a ser un dios y tomaré tu lugar!—reclamó el lado malvado de Géminis.

—Inténtalo si puedes—.

La batalla no duró demasiado y es que el poder de Géminis no era nada comparado con el de Athena en su máximo poder. Los santos de oro destruyeron el núcleo y el alma malvada de Saga empezó a desaparecer porque Eris perdió mucho poder.

—No tengo tiempo que perder, les encargo esa basura. Tengo que ir por Shoko—.

En cuanto a las saintias todas se habían unido en contra de Kyoko-Eris pero nadie contaba con la sorpresa de que Shoko despertaría de la nada la God Cloth de Equuleus.

—No, imposible. No puede estar pasando, no de nuevo—se arrodilló la diosa.

—¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Qué es este poder? Mi armadura es diferente—.

—Eso es la God Cloth, Shoko. Eris, ¿recuerdas por qué Hades y los dioses empezaron a usar cuerpos humanos como recipientes en vez de los suyos?—se escuchó a Saori llegar al lugar.

—Eso fue… No…—recordó perfectamente la diosa lo que ocurrió.

—Sabes los detalles por las almas de los guerreros caídos. El santo de Pegaso de la era mitológica despertó ese poder por mí sangre y ahora su constelación hermana lo hizo para hacerte pedazos—declaró la diosa Athena triunfante.

—¡No voy a perder por estas cosas! ¡Muere Athena!—.

En ese instante, el alma de Eris salió de Kyoko y se dirigió hacia Saori para hacerle daño pero Shoko se puso entre ellos y logró entrar en su cuerpo aunque había un detalle que nadie contaba. Habían dos almas que estaban peleando en el interior de la pelirroja: Celeris, el alma de Equuleus original y la de la diosa de la discordia.

—¡Eres una diosa de baja categoría, juegas con la vida de inocentes y con la de mi hermana!—.

El alma de la deidad salió de Shoko siendo repelida por completo y Saori le arrojó a Nike a toda potencia sin piedad.

—¡No hay perdón para ti, no esta vez!—.

El alma de la diosa fue destruido sin posibilidad de retorno y todo el lugar empezó a desmoronarse por completo parando una terrible amenaza de una vez por todas y para siempre. Sin embargo, las cosas no serían de color de rosa a partir de ahora.

Los santos de bronce estaba recuperándose de las severas lesiones en el Santuario y Saori estaba realmente preocupada por ellos, pero quien ocupaba más su dolor era sin duda Seiya. Aunque había vencido la amenaza de Eris, eso sólo era el principio de todo y no podía dejar de preocuparse por lo que iba a pasar.

—Señorita Athena, sabía que la encontraría aquí—.

Saori oyó esa voz y se trataba de Mu quien estaba en el lugar por un tema en particular que se dio cuenta por lo que Milo le dijo y que ya había sacado una conclusión.

—¿Cómo están los santos de bronce?—preguntó Athena con voz firme.

—Están recuperándose pero aún son graves las lesiones. Fue buena idea que fueran a este lugar pero hay algo que quiero platicar de sus sentimientos—.

—¿Acaso mis sentimientos son inapropiados para ustedes?—se volteó la diosa sosteniendo su Nike.

—Athena no debe dar su amor a un solo santo, este debe ser igual para todos ellos. Una diosa no debe dar ese ejemplo a sus hombres o de lo contrario podría ponerse su ejército en contra—le advirtió Mu al respecto.

—¿Eso es una advertencia o amenaza?—le preguntó ahora la diosa al respecto.

—¿Disculpa?—.

—Dime una cosa, ¿de quien es este Santuario, del Patriarca, los santos de oro o de Athena?—pidió saber Saori.

—De Athena—.

—¿Quién declaró esa ley?—.

—El Santuario—.

—¿Hay alguna prueba que me diga que Athena dijo esa ley o fue algún Patriarca que lo consideró correcto en su tiempo?—dijo ahora la diosa y se le oía que estaba más que molesta.

—Athena, yo lo digo por su bien—.

—No estoy para nada feliz con ustedes. Ninguno de ustedes excepto Aioros estuvo para mi en el momento en que yo los necesitaba. Muchos sabían de que no estaba aquí y no hicieron nada en lo absoluto. No seas hipócrita, el amor que yo tengo que dar se lo daré a quien yo quiera. Mi amistad a mis seres queridos, mi amor de mujer a quien yo desee. Si eres un santo de verdad, no vuelvas a cuestionarme de esa manera, no confío en ustedes en lo absoluto—se fue del lugar la diosa dejando con la palabra en la boca a su santo de oro.

Aunque había sido demasiada tajante su postura, la verdad es que Saori se sentía más irritable que nunca y sus emociones estaban tan inestables que quería llorar por cualquier cosa. Además tenía demasiada hambre y ya había comido hace no mucho. Se había desvelado varias noches por reordenar las cosas en el Santuario, despidió a la gente que no estaba de acuerdo con sus ideales y tenía una agenda apretada pero ya estaba demasiado agotada.

—Saori, ¿deberías ir a descansar? Si no te cuidas, puedes enfermarte—se escuchó a Shoko llegar a donde estaba ella.

—No puedo. Debo ir a ver a Seiya, quiero ver como sigue—.

—Ah no, no debes ir en esas condiciones. Te ves muy mal, ve a dormir un rato. ¿Vamos a comer algo? Oigo tu estómago rugir—.

La diosa asintió pero la verdad es que no quería otra cosa que ir a ver como estaba su guardián y sus amigos. Después de volver a comer, Saori se sentía muy cansada y se fue a dormir a su cama pero su cabeza estaba en las piernas de su guardiana.

—No tienes que hacer esto, yo puedo estar sola—.

—No te preocupes, ese es mi trabajo. No tengo otra forma de pagarte que mi hermana esté a salvo—le comentó la pelirroja acariciando su cabello.

—Tu también hiciste tu parte, no me des el crédito por completo—.

—Escuché tu conversación con Mu, ¿en serio amas a Seiya?—pidió saber la mujer curiosa.

—Es el amor de mi vida—.

—Ya veo, no te culpo. Es un hombre que enamoraría a cualquier chica—sonrió divertida la pelirroja.

—¿Shoko, no me digas que…?—dijo la diosa intuyendo la situación.

—Él solo tiene ojos para ti y yo tengo mi deber contigo. Mi corazón está con contigo y Seiya, por ustedes estoy aquí—.

—Lamento por haber echado a perder tu vida, fue lo mismo con Seiya—.

—No te preocupes, esto iba a pasar de todos modos—le sonrió la saintia.

Saori se quedó dormida y Shoko siguió vigilándola consciente de que Saori tendría que cuidarse de ahora en adelante y no confiaba en nadie del Santuario.


End file.
